


蝙蝠化妆包 Bat Makeup Bag

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PutOnYourBatSmokyEyes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 蝙蝠烟熏妆，以及少年泰坦们的好奇心大探险
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	蝙蝠化妆包 Bat Makeup Bag

**Author's Note:**

> *The Batman Trailer中毒后的激情短打，一发完  
> *我永远喜欢Emo Batman

每一个有人聚集的地方都会流传着一些异闻传说：街区尽头住着个独身老太太的别墅，学校据说吊死过人的社团教室，办公楼里传来不雅声音的茶水间……即使是瞭望塔上的英雄也无法逃脱八卦的诱惑。在这里，人们议论纷纷的对象是联盟顾问腰带上的第四个格子，那个只闻其名不见其实的——

蝙蝠化妆包。

“所以我们可以大致确定，You Know Who的万能腰带第一个格子里放着备用蝙蝠镖，第二个格子里是凝胶炸药，第三个里面是……”

卡茜端起饮料杯，叼住吸管：“是氪石。”

“虽然我已经知道这个事实很久了，但每次听到的时候还是会背后一凛。”闪电小子打了个哆嗦抱紧双臂。

“我宁愿相信第三个格子里放着一吨‘杀超剂’，也不愿意相信你们说的那个什么……”康纳吞了口口水，艰涩地吐出下半句话，“……蝙蝠化妆包。”

巴特极为不爽地反驳他：“拜托，你难道不觉得那个格子里真的很有可能放了某种变装涂料吗——虽然我承认‘蝙蝠化妆包’这名字是奇怪了点，但那只是一个比喻，老兄，比喻懂吗？”

“这是少年泰坦的经年八卦了，我最早是从唐娜那听来的……”

“嘿，提姆。”巴特的视线转向斜对面的红罗宾，“你真的对你老爹的化妆包的故事一无所知吗？”

被剥夺了黑咖啡摄入权的提姆端着茶：

“第一，我真的什么都不知道，我对天发誓；第二，我毫不怀疑你们在讨论十年前的事，至少在我见到蝙蝠侠的时候，他就已经像今天这样戴着护目镜了；第三，出于人道主义关怀，我必须得提醒你们，我们现在可是在瞭望塔，不是在我们自己的地盘上。”

“别这样提米，YKW再怎么着也不至于因为一段监听录音，来踹我们的屁股吧！”超级小子把氪星人的勇气发扬光大，而闪电小子则是第一个把语言转化为行动的人。巴特从座位上站起身来，把纸杯塞进垃圾桶。他毅然决然地拍了拍手：

“行动是成功的开始，等待是失败的源头——来吧朋友们！好奇的肯定不止我一个，那就让我们来做一点‘侦探工作’吧！”

“先从采访知情人士开始。”

——————————

“蝙蝠侠，我们现在是在说蝙蝠侠对吗？”

扎坦娜坐在化妆椅上，通过镜子的反光看着来访的神奇女孩和闪电小子。她漂亮的眼睛瞪得大大的，仿佛刚刚听见了世界上最愚蠢也是最聪明的问题。捏着化妆刷的手停在半空中：

“首先，不管怎么样，我必须得佩服你们有问出这个问题的勇气。”

闪电小子不好意思地挠了挠头。“我们只是有点好奇——你不会把这件事告诉蝙蝠侠的吧！”他诚恳又可怜的目光盯着扎坦娜。

“哈，当然不会。”扎坦娜了然地笑了笑，继续对着镜子完成自己的舞台妆。她停顿了一下，仿佛在犹豫着什么，“老实说，我没见过你们口中的那个‘蝙蝠化妆包’，但我对这件事一直挺好奇的……”

“布鲁斯早期的制服是没有护目镜的，导致他必须要把眼部周围的皮肤涂黑；但我好像一次都没见过他当众摘下头罩的样子——要么就是武装齐全，要么就是他穿着制服摘掉面具，但眼部周围已经干干净净的了。”

闪电小子的嘴比他的跑步速度还要快：“所以你的意思是——蝙蝠侠有化妆的可能，只是你还没亲眼见过他的烟熏妆？”

“不要把那个词和蝙蝠侠连在一起！”扎坦娜画眼线的手抖了一下，“这下我每一次化烟熏妆的时候，耳边都会响起他的声音了。”

巴特和卡茜连连摆手，也在试图把那幅画面从脑海中驱逐出去。

女魔术师叹了口气，打开睫毛膏，她扬扬眉毛，脸上的表情仿佛陷入了某种美好而好笑的回忆：“说出来可能匪夷所思，但当初，好像确实是布鲁斯推荐我去买色粉眼影盘（Pastel Eyeshadow）的……”

扎坦娜看着镜子里两个人渐渐掉下去的下巴，她撇了撇嘴，摊开手，做出一个无辜的姿势：

“我可什么都没说。”

——————————

“所以这就是……”

少年泰坦们僵硬地坐在大厅沙发里，泰坦塔此刻静得连根针掉在地上都能听得见。他们面色凝重地围成一圈，视线全都死死地落在茶几上的一个包装盒里。

天不怕地不怕的超级小子第一个伸出手去，他颤颤巍巍地捏起那根物体：

“……传说中的‘蝙蝠眼线笔’吗。”

坐在他旁边的红罗宾声音哽咽：“技术上来讲，它只是韦恩集团下辖的药妆部门出品的、再普通不过的一根眼线液笔罢了，但我现在完全没有办法理性地去看它。该死，巴特，我不该听你讲扎坦娜的故事的！”

“那又不是我的错！”委屈的闪电小子吼回去，“而且我到现在还分不清色粉眼影盘和普通眼影盘有什么区别！”

“我在正在努力说服我自己，蝙蝠侠知道这些知识完全是因为他见多识广，而不是实践出真知。”

卡茜僵硬的手伸向包裹里的广告卡片：“Wayne Cosmetics Lab为您呈现前所未有的色彩体验……”

康纳打开笔帽，用发抖的手在自己手背上轻轻试了一道。眼线液在皮肤上留下一抹凌厉的黑色，凌厉得像蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光。超级小子的呼吸停滞住了：

“所以很有可能，这些化妆品的配方是由蝙蝠侠本人研发的？该死，这眼线液笔出水真顺畅……”

“从公司运营角度上，布鲁斯不太可能做这种事。”红罗宾半死不活地瘫在沙发上，捧着康纳试了色的那只手仔细端详，“但从情感上来说，我已经开始幻想布鲁斯画内眼线的样子了。”

“闭嘴，提米，我有画面了。”

“……蝙蝠侠有可能在YouTube上出视频教程吗？”

“闭嘴！该死的！闭嘴！”

“……”

————————————

终于，抱着打破砂锅问到底不撞南墙不死心的求知精神，少年泰坦们来到了他们最后的希望门前——一行人你推我搡地堆在瞭望塔咖啡厅的门口，随时准备把自己的同伴推出去吃螃蟹。

最后是卡茜迈出的第一步，他们犹豫着来到桌前，和端着马克杯的神奇女侠打了个招呼。

“嗨戴安娜！”

神奇女侠用眼神询问卡茜有什么事，示意这群孩子坐到她旁边。神奇女孩看看红罗宾又看看桌子，犹豫的目光最后落回到戴安娜脸上。“我们就是有个小问题一直挺好奇的，不是什么重要的事，你不回答也完全没有关系！就是……”

她小小声开口：“或许，你见过蝙蝠侠他……”

卡茜吞吞吐吐，用手指在眼眶那儿画着圈做手势。“——化妆吗？”

话音落下，少年泰坦即刻僵硬在了原地，等待戴安娜回复的每一秒都像是在幻影地带过了一百年。他们看着神奇女侠的表情由迷茫到了然再到新奇，她最终笑出声来：

“所以你们磨蹭半天，就是为了来找我问布鲁斯眼妆的事？”

少年泰坦冰冻的注视中，神奇女侠笑得眼泪都要出来了。她捋了捋散乱的长发，拭去眼角的一丝湿润：“啊，孩子们，真可爱。”

“你知道的，我们就只是真的很好奇而已了。”巴特不好意思地捏了捏脖子，“想象蝙蝠侠化妆这件事就像想象蝙蝠侠吃松饼一样，有一种让人着魔的神秘感……”

“提姆？”戴安娜端着杯子朝红罗宾挑挑眉。

“通常来说，布鲁斯不会穿着蝙蝠装在餐厅里吃早饭，”红罗宾可疑地顿了一下，“而且这么多年过去了，我有时依然会被脑子里突然跳出来的，‘我在和蝙蝠侠共享一盏枫糖浆’这个念头吓到。”

亚马逊女王抿了一口玛奇朵：“嗯，确实倒是挺有道理。”

她放下杯子，清了清嗓子：“话说回来，我确实见过布鲁斯的‘妆容’——你们真的想知道那些故事？”

少年泰坦们点头如捣蒜，腰杆立刻打直了。

“这个嘛，也不是每个人生来就会做一个超级英雄的。”戴安娜望向落地舷窗外的宇宙，蓝色的星球正静静地旋转着，璀璨的阳光落在她脸上，勾勒出亚马逊人宁静而神圣的美丽，“不管今天你们眼里的我们是什么样的，我都得说，我们也有过笨手笨脚的时期。”

“那个时候我们还没有瞭望塔，也没有正义大厅，有的时候我、克拉克和布鲁斯会在蝙蝠洞碰头——布鲁斯的战甲比起今天来说要差得多，没有过滤系统也没有什么内嵌目镜电脑，他不得不用化妆品把自己眼部周围涂黑，阿尔弗雷德、我和克拉克负责帮他检查有没有不完美的地方。”

“他给那些涂料升过几次级，解决了掉色和饱和度之类的问题，还改进了成分。有一次他被哥谭警局的高压水枪击中，那些颜料混着催泪弹一起流进了眼睛。赫拉啊，要不是他清理得够及时……”

“他上色的手法简直残暴无比，克拉克笑他说那是每晚的‘战漆’（War Paint），涂上之后，就意味着今晚哥谭有人要挨揍了。”

戴安娜怀念地眯起眼睛，叹了一口气。她捧着自己的杯子：“但那确实是很美好很可爱的回忆，不是吗？”

年轻的英雄们得到了确认的答案，反而有些不知所措。鸦雀无声中闪电小子冷不丁地开口：“所以，那条腰带左手边的第四个暗格真的是‘蝙蝠化妆包’咯？”

他同时得到了提姆的一下肘击和戴安娜的一个狡黠的笑容：

“或许吧 ，我可没这么说过。”

————————————

“发生什么了布鲁斯……现在是早上六点半。”

克拉克懵懵懂懂地从鹅绒枕头里抬起头来，他眼前的是一脸严肃的蝙蝠侠本尊。布鲁斯穿着睡衣坐在床边，把一个平板电脑递给他一头雾水的丈夫。

“这是？”克拉克狐疑地接过，还睡意朦胧的目光在布鲁斯和电脑间迅速交换了几个来回，最终小心地点开了播放键。哦，是瞭望塔和泰坦塔的监控录像。

很好，交往十余年后，他早已对蝙蝠侠淡薄的隐私意识接受良好了，录像本身肯定不是重点，重点应该是少年泰坦们聊天的内容——克拉克塞着耳机继续听下去，他的眼睛随着一个又一个的视频而渐渐睁大了。

结束时，他脸上呈现出一种复杂而隐忍的表情，好像在使出全身的力气让自己不要大笑出声一样，方才的困倦已经全部不见了。他好笑的目光里，布鲁斯愤愤地摔进另外那半边床，克拉克的手环上他的腰：

“真的？所以你前一阵子告诉我的‘少年泰坦的秘密行动’，就是调查你的个人形象历史？”

布鲁斯叹了一口气：“很不幸，是的，我本以为他们能有点更高远的目标的。”

“那是你的观点，我只是觉得——噢拉奥啊他们太可爱了。”克拉克还是忍不住笑意，靠在布鲁斯的肩头嗤笑出声来，“承认吧布鲁斯，没有比‘破解蝙蝠烟熏妆之谜’更具挑战性的目标了。”

“他们没有找到实际物证！”侦探本人冷酷地指出。

布鲁斯埋在他的肩窝里嘟嘟喃喃：“还好我不是你，此类谣言不会有任何证据留下。你正式穿上超人战甲之前，去服装快印店一次性订了一百件S logo的T恤衫的事，我现在还记着呢。”

他刻薄地眯起眼睛，把服装店老板的声音模仿得惟妙惟肖：“‘嘿小伙子，不错的班服嘛！’……”

“停！”

超人用声音和动作抗议着，布鲁斯脸上露出那种得逞后胜利的微笑。

“那些该死的涂料……”布鲁斯倚在床头，一只手枕在脑后一只手无意识地玩着克拉克的头发，“还记得我那次调错了原材料的比例吗？怎么卸都卸不掉，害得我推了两天的公司行程，在家里跟那个冥顽不灵的眼影膏对峙，最后洗干净的时候整个眼角的皮肤都已经肿了。”

“——然后你跟董事会的人说是滑雪没戴太阳眼镜。”

两个人几乎是同时笑出声来。

“那些市面上的涂料就是很有问题，”蝙蝠侠总是相当实事求是，他认真的语气像是在讨论原子核裂变，“要么是对皮肤伤害太大了，要么不够防水，要么结块不匀。”

“略懂一二，毕竟我帮阿福收拾了你绝大部分眼影盘和颜料的实验尸体。”

被单下布鲁斯踹了他一脚。克拉克笑意盈盈的眼睛望着他：“不过我可不是在抱怨，有的时候我挺怀念你当年的造型的……”

他支起身子，在他的脸侧烙下一吻，温暖的呼吸拂过布鲁斯眼角的笑纹。清晨的声音低沉而沙哑：

“最开始的那会儿你还会涂灰白色的唇膏，在巷子或者天台角落里你给我口交，唾液会把你嘴角那一点儿伪装给蹭掉。我喜欢你嘴唇本来的颜色，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的手指在他的肩头滑动着。“那个时候我们刚刚约会多久？小半年？真是愚蠢的年轻，在蝙蝠洞里连一秒钟也不愿意多等，你仅仅摘了面罩就被压在浴室的玻璃上。你眼周晕开的黑色，玻璃上呼出的雾气。蝙蝠装的变声器都来不及关，求我再快一点再狠一点，你喜欢听我那样叫你……”

“我只是在挖掘你潜在的goth kink或者某种黑色情结罢了。”布鲁斯反咬他一口，是货真价实地在那截钢铁小臂上咬了一口。

“难道你不喜欢？”

蝙蝠侠诚实地沉默着，行动是更好的答案。克拉克被摁回到那只鹅绒枕头里，布鲁斯的手掌抵着他的肩，隔着两层单薄的布料他们的勃起顶弄在一起，灼热的注视间，两人陷进一个气喘吁吁的吻。结束时，布鲁斯餮足而又渴望的双眼闪闪发亮。

他的呼吸还有些急促：“好吧，可能关于那些愚蠢的化妆品的回忆也不都是那么糟糕。”

“所以？”

“所以……你知道我的‘化妆包’在哪的对吧，克拉克？”布鲁斯松开手，几乎是一刹那克拉克就踩着拖鞋站到了床边，这种时候倒是用上超级速度了。

“当然，你要我现在拿来吗？”

他轻轻地点了点头。

感谢那群好奇心过剩的孩子们，给了他们俩这个清晨胡闹的借口。虽然他们仍然没揭晓谜底，蝙蝠侠的化妆道具当然不在第四个格子里——不过超人可是寥寥无几的知情者之一。

下一个毫秒过去，他已经拿着那个传说中的盒子回到了布鲁斯的床边。指腹滑过他的眼皮，深邃而纯粹的哑光黑色像夜幕一样衬出那双宝石般的双眼。克拉克的动作轻柔而暧昧，落在敏感的肌肤上，引出一声抑制的呻吟。

在被堵住双唇前，在被汹涌的情潮淹没前，布鲁斯仅存的理智仍不屈不挠地做着侦探工作——所以，那个最开始向少年泰坦聊起这件事的人究竟是谁？

“……克拉克，你到底是不是预谋这件事很久了？”

“那是你的猜测，布鲁斯。”

超人吻住他多话的丈夫。“我反正没这么说过。”

-END-


End file.
